


Noches frías y heridas llenas de luz

by Ad_Astra18



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Background Relationships, Field Hospital, Gen, Hurt, Nurses, War, ghost - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra18/pseuds/Ad_Astra18
Summary: Damen es herido en la guerra y termina en manos de un enfermero rubio.
Kudos: 5





	Noches frías y heridas llenas de luz

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia surgió mientras realizaba un tarea y como tal, no toda la información respecto a la guerra y la atención médica que se brindaba puede ser correcta. También, el final resultó diferente de lo que planee inicialmente, pero bueno, se queda. Había planeado publicarlo el 31 de octubre, para que se ajustara más al ambiente, o ayer día de muertos, pero mi agenda tenía otras ideas.

Frío. Era todo lo que podía sentir, había hielo en sus venas y escarcha cubriendo su cuerpo, esa era la única explicación. Pero a pesar del frío, se dio cuenta de que sudaba, era imposible, pero lo hacía.  
Aferró la delgada manta que lo cubría con más fuerza, deseando poder abrigarse mejor. Iba a la deriva, incapaz de concentrarse o de mantenerse despierto poco más de unos minutos. Incapaz de reconocer su entorno y lo que le sucedía.  
Alguien se acercó a él, vestía de blanco y llevaba algo en brazos, se inclinó sobre él, pero no pudo ubicar su rostro.  
–Estarás bien.   
Era una voz de soprano, una mujer entonces, ella tomó algo en sus manos y lo sumergió en lo que parecía un tazón con agua, luego lo puso sobre su frente. Al instante sintió más frío, quiso quitarlo, pero no podía, se sentía demasiado cansado. Volvió a dormir.  
....  
La próxima vez que volvió a despertar, había al menos tres personas en el lugar donde lo tenían. ¿Una habitación? ¿una tienda de campaña? No estaba seguro. Las personas discutían con voz ansiosa y molesta.  
–A menos que la fiebre baje, no creo que sobreviva.   
–¡Entonces haz que baje la fiebre! No podemos permitirnos perder a más hombres.  
–Hacemos lo que podemos, pero la herida está infectada, a menos que la infección desaparezca, la fiebre continuará.  
–¿Qué tan grave?  
–Tal vez haya que amputar.  
Continuaron gritándose entre sí, pero le era difícil concentrarse en lo que decían; una vez más la inconsciencia se lo llevó.  
...  
Tenía sed y el frío persistía. Un vistazo a su alrededor le hizo saber que no estaba sólo. Un montón de camillas se alineaban a ambos lados de donde estaba; algunas vacías, otras con personas recostadas en ellos. Quizás estaban enfermos, ¿estaba él en un hospital entonces?  
Una mujer se acercó a él, era baja y de cabello oscuro, revisó su pierna con curiosidad y luego puso una mano sobre su frente, su ceño se arrugó en descontento al instante. Inyectó algo directo en su brazo, luego se fue.  
...  
Alguien gritaba cerca de donde estaba, el aire olía a sangre y putrefacción. Giró la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde venía el sonido, cuatro personas (¿cinco? No estaba seguro, su vista era borrosa) sostenían a un hombre postrado en cama. Uno de ellos sostenía un cuchillo afilado, el hombre en cama se revolvía y lloraba, pero mantenía su brazo lo más quieto posible. El brazo era negro por la piel muerta en su mayoría.  
Trató de ignorar los gritos lo más que pudo, no fue difícil, la fiebre se lo llevó en segundos.  
...  
Despertó por un dolor agudo en la pierna, si bien todavía bastante desorientado, estaba más consciente de lo que había sido las veces anteriores; se hallaba en un hospital de campo, por fin pudo dar cuenta. Era muy tarde, probablemente pasado de la medianoche. Estaba cubierto con sólo una ligera manta pese al frío, recostado en una de las camillas sencillas del lugar, ubicado cerca de la entrada de la carpa que hacía de hospital, su piel ardía en calor, supo que aún tenía fiebre, aunque no era tan mala como las veces anteriores.  
Había una mesa de madera con varios instrumentos médicos cerca, un taburete, también de madera; y encima de éste una patena, sobre la que había una sola vela protegida por un cilindro de cristal, creando una lámpara improvisada, para proporcionar iluminación.  
Había alguien de espaldas a él, era alto y de complexión delgada, con el cabello rubio recogido y un uniforme de un blanco inmaculado. La persona, quien quiera que fuese, se inclinaba sobre su pierna inspeccionándola con interés, luego recogió algo de la pequeña mesa de madera al lado y lo apretó contra su piel ligeramente.  
El ardor llegó de inmediato y Damen hizo afán de mover su pierna, lo que sólo provocó más dolor. Hizo una mueca y soltó un quejido bajo. La persona se volvió al instante y lo miró a la cara.  
Su cabeza dolía y su visión era borrosa aún, pero pudo ver que era un hombre, con los ojos más azules que hubiera visto nunca y piel increíblemente pálida. Sus facciones eran extrañamente delicadas, con nariz pequeña y recta, labios llenos y pómulos altos. Era fácilmente la persona más atractiva que Damen había visto en su toda su vida. El hombre, que probablemente era un enfermero militar, fruncía el ceño en su dirección.  
–Se supone que el éter duraría más -murmuró para sí en voz baja.  
Damen, que aún se encontraba medio confundido, hizo la única pregunta que tenía sentido para él.  
–¿Estoy muerto? –su voz rasposa en su garganta por el desuso.  
El hombre pareció sorprendido por un segundo.  
–No, pero la herida en tu pierna está terriblemente infectada. Estoy intentando limpiarla, pero necesito que permanezcas quieto, no puedo conseguirte más analgésicos.  
Damen asintió, con seguridad, al menos hasta que el hombre volvió a hacer presión en su pierna y el ardor volvió. Hasta hace poco ni siquiera había notado que estaba herido, debido a que no había dolido, aunque supuso que la fiebre tuvo algo que ver con eso.  
Cuando se quejó por vigésima vez, el hombre se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo; ojos pensativos y llenos de preocupación.  
–Creo que es suficiente por hoy, la próxima vez traeré más analgésicos conmigo.  
Antes de darle tiempo para responder, el hombre tomó la lámpara de vela improvisada, que se hallaba posada en el taburete, y salió de la tienda de campaña, dejándolo a oscuras. Damen sólo pudo ver la tenue luz que emitía la vela, apenas visible a través de la lona, alejarse lentamente hasta desaparecer. Sintió una enorme curiosidad por el joven de la lámpara y quiso seguirlo, pero sabía que en su actual estado era imposible, además, estaba increíblemente cansado. Pasados unos minutos cayó en un sueño profundo.  
Esa noche soñó con ojos azules y una lámpara en medio de la oscuridad.  
...  
Las noches siguientes ocurrió algo similar. El hombre de la lámpara llegaría tarde por la noche, le daría agua, controlaría su fiebre lo mejor que podía con compresas húmedas y luego procedería a revisar su pierna, antes de ponerse a trabajar en ella. Así cayeron en una rutina agradable, donde a veces alguien venía por las mañanas para alimentarlo y de vez en cuando cambiaba sus vendajes, y por las noches el enfermero trabajaba en su herida y lo cuidaba.  
Damen quería hablar con él, pero fiel a su promesa el joven había traído más anestésicos con él, por lo que ni bien se los aplicaba Damen caía dormido. Apenas tenía tiempo para verlo concentrarse en su herida, antes de desvanecerse. Aunque en una ocasión, pudo permanecer despierto lo suficiente, para escucharlo decir algunas palabras de aliento.  
–Te prometo que volverás a casa sano y salvo –le había dicho con una sonrisa suave. Damen no pudo hacer más que creerle.  
...  
–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó mientras el enfermero preparaba la anestesia, un líquido trasparente y de olor dulce.  
La fiebre era baja y su mente no estaba tan nublada como otras veces.  
–Mi nombre. ¿Temes que sea un espía del bando enemigo?  
–¡No! –exclamó Damen, horrorizado ante la mera sugerencia– solo quiero saber a quién debo mi gratitud.  
También, aunque solo podría admitirlo para sí mismo, tal vez estuviera un poco enamorado y quisiera saber a quién debía buscar después.  
–No necesito tu gratitud –respondió con voz suave– tu salud cada vez mejor es suficiente para mí.  
Damen dio por hecho que eso sería todo por esta noche. Estaba cayendo dormido cuando el hombre de la lámpara volvió a hablar.  
–Me recuerdas a él.  
Lo dijo con tal cariño que Damen al instante se sintió celoso de quien sea que estuviera hablando. Sabía que como enfermero era su deber cuidar de todos los enfermos y heridos; pero le había gustado creer que lo suyo era un caso especial.  
–¿A quién?  
No tenía esperanzas de que el hombre respondiera a su pregunta, por lo que se sorprendió cuando, de hecho, lo hizo.  
–Mi hermano.  
El hombre se vio perdido en sus recuerdos y su rostro se nubló de tanta tristeza que Damen se arrepintió de haber preguntado; extendió un brazo para consolarlo, pero las drogas comenzaban a hacer efecto y su brazo cayó lánguido a su lado.  
El joven salió de su ensoñación de pronto, lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce que lo hizo lucir como a un verdadero ángel dorado. Damen se quedó dormido.  
...  
Despertó con el sonido de voces cerca suyo. Su boca se sentía seca y sus ojos pesados, pero su piel ya no ardía y estaba plenamente consciente por primera vez en lo que sentía una vida.  
Un médico y lo que supuso era una enfermera, miraban sorprendidos su pierna. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba despierto, se apresuraron para tomar sus signos vitales, una vez más sus rostros se llenaron de incredulidad.  
–Ha hecho un trabajo estupendo enfermera -habló el hombre- la fiebre se fue y la infección va en vías de desaparecer por completo.  
–¿Quiere decir que esto no es obra suya?  
–Por supuesto que no, estuve fuera estos días. Creí que había sido usted.  
–No –habló perpleja la mujer– un nuevo lote de heridos y enfermos llegó hace unos días, ni siquiera pude venir a revisarlo.  
Damen, notando su desconcierto y tomando esto como su oportunidad para conocer más sobre su misterioso joven de la lámpara, decidió intervenir.  
–Fue él –habló en voz baja– el joven rubio de la lámpara. Viene a media noche para cuidarme.  
El médico y la enfermera sólo lo miraron más confundidos todavía, tal vez un poco nerviosos también.  
–¿Cree que haya sido…?  
–¿Él? No, y apreciaría que no lo mencionara.  
–¿Erasmus, entonces? –preguntó la enfermera– se ha estado quedando hasta tarde estos días.  
Erasmus. Al fin tenía un nombre para su enfermero misterioso.  
–Quiero verlo –pidió.  
–No es posible –respondió el médico.  
La expresión de Damen debe haber decaído, porque el rostro de la mujer se suavizó.  
–Parte por las mañanas para ayudar a traer a los heridos, pero si ha estado cuidando de ti cada noche, entonces probablemente estará aquí cuando anochezca.  
...  
Damen esperó paciente, durmió durante la mayor parte de la tarde y cuando la noche llegó, se sentía más despierto que nunca. Estaba listo para conversar con Erasmus y obtener la mayor cantidad de respuestas de él, puesto que desde que su pierna había mostrado mayor mejoría, el enfermero había dejado de lado los analgésicos, no existía riesgo de que se quedara dormido, a menos que fuera por cansancio.  
No tuvo que esperar mucho, poco después de medianoche, una luz fuera de la carpa se hizo visible, avanzaba hacia la entrada a paso tranquilo.  
Cuando el hombre de la lámpara entró, la luz se hizo presente en la tienda de campaña, Damen era el único testigo de ello, puesto que los demás heridos y enfermos se hallaban dormidos.  
El enfermero, Erasmus, se recordó a sí mismo, avanzó hasta pararse justo al lado de él. Colocó su lámpara en el taburete cercano como hacía cada noche y comenzó a inspeccionar su pierna.  
Con su visión finalmente clara y su mente por completo despejada, Damen fue capaz de apreciar su belleza por completo. Era más atractivo de lo que había creído.  
–El médico dijo que hiciste un gran trabajo -trató de iniciar una conversación.  
Erasmus asintió, pero no le dio ninguna respuesta.  
–Cuando mi pierna sane por completo, regresaré a casa. Mi padre estará feliz de saber que no morí.  
Nuevamente, un asentimiento, pero ni una sola palabra.  
–Lo que intento decir, es... gracias, Erasmus, sin ti, estoy seguro de que ahora estaría muerto.  
Esta vez el joven se detuvo de su inspección, se quedó tan quieto que Damen temió haber dicho algo malo.  
Unos segundos de agonizante espera después, el enfermero por fin se volvió para mirar a Damen confundido.  
–¿Qué sucede Erasmus? –de pronto se le ocurrió algo. –¿Ese... ese es tu nombre verdad?  
La confusión se transformó de apoco en comprensión y luego en diversión, pero el enfermero no respondió. Una gran y bella sonrisa llenó su rostro. A Damen le encantó.  
–¿Qué es tan divertido? –preguntó curioso.  
Erasmus negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo.  
–Duerme soldado, debes descansar si quieres volver a casa.  
Pero Damen no quería dormir, por lo que se conformó con verlo trabajar en silencio. Horas más tarde, Erasmus detuvo su trabajo, le dio agua para beber y lo arropó como lo haría con un bebé. Al terminar recogió todo, tomó su lámpara y se dirigió a la salida. Ni una sola vez miró hacia atrás.  
...  
Erasmus llegó más tarde de lo habitual esa noche, vestía su uniforme de siempre, aunque lucía algo desaliñado, su mirada perdida en sus pensamientos desde que entró.  
–¿Qué sucede Erasmus? –preguntó preocupado.  
Damen seguía sin estar seguro de que ese fuera, en efecto, su nombre, pero dado que el joven hombre de la lámpara se negaba a confirmarlo o negarlo, se limitaba a llamarlo de esa forma por el momento.  
–Todo está bien –le respondió con voz suave, pero afligida.  
Pero claramente no estaba bien.  
–Puedes confiar en mí.  
Erasmus pareció considerarlo seriamente por un minuto, antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa triste. –Sólo estoy cansado, y pensando en mi hermano, él estuvo al frente como tú, un sargento guiando a su pelotón.  
–¿Está herido?  
–Murió hace unos meses.  
–Erasmus, yo… lo siento mucho –no sabía que más decir para ayudar– ¿fue él la razón por la que te alistaste como enfermero?  
–Fue una de las razones, sí.  
–¿Cuál fue la otra? –preguntó Damen, apenas conteniendo la emoción ante el repentino momento de revelaciones que estaba teniendo con Erasmus.  
–Verás, mi familia era gente rica, jamás conocimos lo que era la carencia. Lo único que se esperaba de mi hermano y de mí, era que contrajéramos un buen matrimonio.  
–Pero tú no querías eso -una afirmación, no una pregunta.  
–No, yo deseaba más. Sabía que el matrimonio sería mi condena, me ataría a un sólo lugar y a una sola persona. En el fondo creo que mi hermano sentía lo mismo –hablaba con en voz baja y cadenciosa, como si contara un cuento para niños en lugar de su propia historia.  
–Pasé gran parte de mi juventud –continuó Erasmus– observando a las personas menos afortunadas que yo, morir en las condiciones más deplorables que puede haber, sin la más mínima atención o cuidados. Supe entonces lo que quería hacer.  
–Así que te alistaste.  
–Mi hermano lo hizo; se enfrentó a mi padre y le dijo que se marchaba. Fue después de verlo, que obtuve el coraje suficiente para hacerlo también.  
–Eso fue valiente.  
–Tal vez –dijo, con ese tono que indicaba que la charla había terminado. –Ahora déjame revisarte.  
Erasmus tomó sus signos vitales y luego pasó a inspeccionar su pierna, al igual que cada noche.  
–Tu herida ha sanado por completo, y tus signos vitales son estables -sonaba complacido con esta información– podrás abandonar el hospital mañana mismo si el doctor está de acuerdo, no me necesitas más.  
Damen quiso decir que aun así lo quería a su lado, no para cuidarlo, sino simplemente para disfrutar de su compañía. Deseó decir algo romántico, pedirle una oportunidad para conocerse mejor lejos de este lugar lleno de sangre y sufrimiento; pero no estaba seguro de que el momento fuera apropiado, después de todo, hasta hace un momento hablaban de su negativa a casarse y la muerte de su hermano. Y luego de que le contara lo que había significado para él...  
Al final no hizo falta que se preocupara por eso, Erasmus, como si leyera sus pensamientos, se alejó unos pasos de Damen y tomó su lámpara del taburete.  
–Esta es la última vez que no vemos, te deseo una larga y feliz vida soldado. Es hora de que vuelvas a casa con tu familia.  
El enfermero lo contempló por un momento, antes de inclinarse, y muy suavemente, depositó un beso en su mejilla. Luego se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida. Ni siquiera dándole a Damen tiempo para procesarlo.   
–¡Espera! –gritó Damen.  
Erasmus se detuvo en la entrada, pero no se volvió para verlo.  
–Adiós Damianos.  
Luego salió, Damen se levantó para seguirlo de inmediato, podía mirar la luz de la lámpara a través de la lona de la tienda de campaña, pero cuando salió de ésta y buscó al enfermero, no pudo encontrarlo por ningún lado.  
Estaba sólo en medio de la oscuridad.  
....  
Damen tomó la última de sus pertenencias y las metió en su pequeña alforja. El médico lo había dado de alta esa misma mañana y esa misma mañana Damen se había dado de baja temporal en el ejército, e informó a su sargento de que se iba a casa.  
Todo estaba listo, un barco lo esperaba para llevarlo a él y a otros veinte soldados a casa. Pero Damen aún no podía irse, no sin resolver un no tan pequeño detalle primero.  
Erasmus había dicho que anoche sería la última vez que se verían, pero Damen deseaba agradecerle por todo, una última vez y despedirse adecuadamente. Tal vez incluso lograra convencerlo de que se mantuvieran en contacto.  
Eso fue lo que le dijo a la jefa de enfermeras cuando preguntó por el paradero de Erasmus. La verdad que Damen se negaba a decir, era que el joven enfermero de la lámpara se había adueñado de apoco de su corazón, con sus cálidas sonrisas, sus palabras reconfortantes, sus atentos cuidados y sus ojos azules como el mar en verano.

Azules como el cielo que había contemplado cada día oculto en una trinchera. Un lugar libre de males y dolores. Azul era seguridad, azul eran sus ojos a media noche, siempre velando por él.  
La enfermera le informó que Erasmus estaba en el otro hospital de campaña, a la otra orilla de donde estaba aquel en el que Damen se había quedado. Damen partió de inmediato para buscarlo, tendría que ser rápido, le informaron, puesto que el lugar estaba lleno de enfermos y no podían arriesgarse a una posible propagación de infección.  
....  
Al llegar escuchó toses y gemidos de dolor, el sonido de vómito y palanganas metálicas entrechocando. En medio de todo había una risa, tan baja y ligera que si no estuviera prestando atención se la habría perdido. Al mirar en la dirección de la cual venía el sonido, se emocionó al descubrir un cabello rubio.  
El hombre estaba de espaldas y portaba el uniforme que lo identificaba como enfermero, su cabello rubio estaba recogido y su piel era inequívocamente pálida; apenas pudo contener su sonrisa hasta que notó que la risa no procedía del enfermero, sino del paciente al que atendía.  
Era hombre en la camilla era más joven que Damen, tenía una mano vendada y había un platillo repleto de vendas a su lado. Erasmus le hablaba, y el joven postrado no hacía más que mirarlo con devoción y cariño. Damen lo sabía con certeza, porque él mismo lo había mirado de la misma manera.  
Se acercó de todas formas, inseguro, pero sin querer irse hasta hablar con él.  
–¿Erasmus?  
El hombre se volvió al instante ante el sonido de su nombre, y Damen no supo si sentirse aliviado o frustrado. Porque el hombre frente a él definitivamente no era el mismo que lo había cuidado noche tras noche.  
–¿Sí?  
–Yo... lo siento, creí que eras alguien más.  
Comprendió entonces la causa de diversión de su joven de la lámpara cuando lo llamó por aquel nombre y Damen se sintió un poco dolido de que no le dijera su verdadero nombre.  
–¿Alguien más con mi mismo nombre? –el hombre, Erasmus, hizo un mohín confundido.  
–Sucede... es sólo que... –respiró hondo y simplemente se explicó- un enfermero de cabello rubio estuvo cuidándome por las noches, pero jamás me dijo su nombre, cuando pregunté por él me dijeron que quizá podrías ser tú, pero no lo eres y yo... sólo quiero agradecerle.  
Erasmus y el joven en la camilla lo miraron con simpatía.  
–Por supuesto, vamos, te ayudaré a encontrarlo –dijo Erasmus ya encaminándose hacia él- volveré más tarde Kallias, intenta descansar un poco mientras tanto.  
Kallias, el joven postrado, asintió obediente. Y Damen y Erasmus salieron de la tienda de campaña que hacía de segundo hospital.  
...  
Erasmus lo había llevado al almacén donde guardaban todos los expedientes, tanto de enfermeras como de médicos. Puesto que la organización de dicho papeleo que se llevaba en el ejército no era del todo buena, no estaban seguros de cuales eran actuales y cuáles no.  
Erasmus se quedó para ayudarlo durante unas cuantas horas, pero tenía muchos pacientes que atender, por lo que se tuvo que ir. Damen revisaba cada uno de los expedientes, no era tan complicado, puesto que todos tenían una foto pegada en la primera página al abrir el folder.  
Se estaba haciendo tarde y el capitán del barco comenzaba a cansarse de esperarlo, pero Damen se negaba rendirse. Había revisado un montón de expedientes sin dar con el que buscaba, Erasmus había venido a traerle algo de agua y un pedazo de pan hacía un rato, pero Damen no lo había comido, demasiado inmerso en su tarea.  
Quizá fue una casualidad, o quizá no, pero cuando Damen se inclinó para tomar una nueva pila, accidentalmente tiró otros cuantos que había junto a él. Damen se apresuró a recoger el desorden, cuando lo vio. Contuvo el aliento por un segundo, incapaz de creerlo por completo. Tomó el folder con el papeleo dentro rápidamente e inspeccionó a detalle la fotografía en él.  
Lo revisó una, dos y tres veces, pero no había dudas de que era él, su enfermero de la lámpara. Portaba su uniforme blanco, el atisbo de una sonrisa bailaba por la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos brillaban alegres y su cabello rubio estaba suelto a los lados. Damen pasó a las siguientes hojas, ansioso por conocer más de él.  
Según el archivo su nombre era Laurent R. Vere, había nacido en Francia, tenía veintiún años y se había enlistado como enfermero militar a la orden del entonces médico en jefe, Pascual. Sus padres eran Hennike y Aleron R. Vere, quienes tenían su residencia en Francia, su único hermano era Auguste R. Vere, un sargento condecorado por su valiente trabajo al frente. Lo siguiente que leyó le heló a Damen la sangre.  
Porque según aquel documento, Laurent estaba muerto, de hecho, Laurent llevaba muerto meses ahora.  
Al parecer había trabajado en un hospital ubicado a unas cuantas millas de allí, antes de transferirse voluntariamente al frente a los hospitales de campaña, días antes de la muerte de su hermano mayor. Allí había salvado innumerables vidas. El día en que murió su hermano, Laurent se había ofrecido más temprano para acompañar a su pelotón y atender heridas graves que pudieran surgir. Luego de que su hermano fuera asesinado, él, ignorando las ordenes de permanecer detrás de los demás soldados reguardado, se había adelantado para intentar salvarlo. Según el testimonio de los demás soldados, Laurent se encontraba abrazado al cuerpo de su hermano (quien había muerto al instante), cuando una bala perdida lo golpeó en la zona media del abdomen. Se le había llevado al hospital de campaña más cercano (el mismo en que Damen había estado) para ser atendido. Intentaron salvarlo, pero la herida se había infectado. Pese a los cuidados que había recibido, murió dos días más tarde, entre fiebre y dolor, la hora de defunción siendo fichada como a las 12:50 am.  
...  
Sin importar cuanto lo intentara, el médico y la enfermera en jefe se habían negado a contarle más sobre él. Erasmus había llegado tan solo hace unos días, por lo que no sabía nada al respecto. Y el resto del pelotón que estuvo bajo las ordenes de Auguste ese día, habían regresado a casa o murieron también poco después.   
Al final resultó que las respuestas llegaron del lugar menos esperado. Damen salía de la tienda de suministros, luego de una acalorada discusión con otra enfermera que se había negado a contarle cualquier cosa al respecto, cuando se topó con una mujer menuda y de tez clara.   
–Lo conocí –dijo en voz baja.  
–¿Qué?  
–A Laurent, lo conocí cuando llegó aquí.  
Eso atrajo toda la atención de Damen al instante. La mujer, que se presentó como Vannes, lo guio a una tienda vacía, donde se sentó frente a él.  
–Éramos amigos, así que me rompió el corazón cuando supe lo que le había pasado –la tristeza en sus ojos era evidente, Damen le creyó– los soldados a los que cuidó estuvieron devastados también, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Era querido, por aquellos que lo habían conocido personalmente y aquellos que lo habían conocido mediante su hermano.  
–¿Qué ocurre aquí realmente?  
–El murió, tal como dice el informe. Creímos que se había ido para siempre, y así fue, al menos unos días. Pero de pronto hubo soldados, como tú, que hablaban de un enfermero rubio que los atendía por las noches, que llevaba consigo una lámpara y los ayudaba a sanar, antes de desaparecer. Al inicio no quisimos creerlo, pero conforme más soldados lo confirmaban, supimos que era cierto. Laurent era el único que encajaba en la descripción, antes de su muerte él había tomado horas extra para atender a los heridos. Deambulaba por las noches con una lámpara para iluminar su camino, atendiendo a los enfermos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, ¿por qué no habría de continuar haciéndolo en su muerte? Tenía un corazón demasiado blando.  
–Entonces, ¿por qué nadie habla de él?  
–Tienen miedo. No son más que imbéciles, él jamás lastimaría a nadie, sólo quiere ayudar. Al igual que lo hizo contigo.  
…  
Aunque el capitán había pasado toda la mañana quejándose por el retraso que tenían, tardaron bastante antes de finalmente zarpar, una vez que Damen se unió a la tripulación. Al parecer hubo un problema con el barco, que necesitó ser reparado con rapidez.  
Era cerca de las 3:00 am cuando finalmente el barco comenzó a adentrarse en mar abierto. Damen estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos sobre los sucesos descubiertos horas atrás, que casi se lo perdió.  
Porque allí en el muelle, parado justo en la orilla, había un hombre mirando en dirección a la embarcación; más específicamente a Damen. Era alto y delgado, vestía un pulcro uniforme blanco; en su mano, brillante como un faro sostenía una lámpara y a pesar de que a tal distancia no era posible notarlo, Damen sabía sin lugar a dudas, que los ojos que lo observaban eran azules.  
Era Laurent.  
Permaneció allí, inmóvil, hasta que la distancia fue tal, que lo único que Damen alcanzaba a ver, era el resplandor emitido por la lámpara y una mancha difusa. Entonces la luz comenzó a moverse en dirección al hospital de campaña, a paso lento, hasta que finalmente se desvaneció entre las sombras. Damen supo que esa había sido la despedida.

**Author's Note:**

> -El éter o éter etílico era un anestésico muy común que comenzó a usarse en 1846.  
-La historia se ubica en 1853, durante la guerra de Crimea (aunque me tomé algunas libertades al respecto mientras escribía).  
-En esta época todas enfermeras eran mujeres.  
-Laurent está inspirado en la enfermera Florence Nightingale, cuyo símbolo era una lámpara. Sin embargo, Florence tuvo un final diferente al de esta historia.


End file.
